


Intrusion

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [21]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Sexual Content, Strong Language, poor cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: K-2SO has terrible timing.





	Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> “But didn’t you already do a story about Cassian for mmom-” NOBODY SAID I WAS LIMITED TO ONE.

Cassian so rarely gets time alone.  
  
His days are filled with official business, with missions and intelligence gathering and whatever else the Resistance asks of him. Indeed, part of the reason why he rarely has time off is because the workload keeps him busy enough that he doesn’t have to _think_ too much; no time to think means no time to reflect, remember, regret.  
  
But Cassian does value what little time he gets alone.  
  
It’s quiet.  
  
Peaceful.  
  
Private.  
  
“Oh my. That looks painful.”  
  
“ _Damn it_ , Kay!”  
  
And so when K-2SO steps into Cassian’s quarters and sees what he’s doing on his bed, the droid immediately realizes that he’s walked in on something that maybe he shouldn’t have.  
  
Cassian’s face has gone red. He’s yanked the sheets up to cover the lower half of his body, but flashes of skin are still visible. What’s important, it seems, is that K-2SO can no longer see Cassian’s genitalia, or the object that he’d been… _Working_ with.  
  
Humans have such strange habits. K-2SO can’t say that he understands all of them, particularly the more subtle ones. But he does understand that humans, like many species, have an instinct to procreate, and as such, they have a desire to regularly engage in sexual activities. He also understands that, sometimes, that need goes unfulfilled for some reason or another, and that it’s easier for some humans to go without sex than others; for those whom do go unfulfilled, self-stimulation is an option.  
  
K-2SO just hadn’t been aware that Cassian was one of those people.  
  
Cassian groans, shaking his head and covering his eyes with both hands. “Why didn’t you _knock?_ ” It comes out almost as a whine, which is rare for him. K-2SO’s not sure he’s ever heard Cassian whine before- it’s the antithesis of what the young Captain endeavors to be.  
  
“I usually don’t.”  
  
“You should _start_.” Cassian’s voice grows muffled halfway through the sentence, the palms of his hands sliding down to cover his mouth.  
  
K-2SO accesses his memory, flips through the files he has stored on human sexuality, and sees where he’s failing: He’d previously assumed that Cassian was upset at being interrupted in what he was doing, that K-2SO was disturbing him when he wanted to be alone, but a spin through his files reminds him that most humans have a deep sense of shyness regarding sexual activities; it’s only done with or around intimate partners, like spouses.  
  
And while K-2SO considers himself quite close with Cassian, they are not _that_ kind of close.  
  
(Idly, he makes a note to himself to research whether or not there has ever been a successful long-term sexual relationship between a human and a droid, because K-2SO cannot fathom how such a thing would work.)  
  
“Should I le-”  
  
“ _Yes_.”  
  
“-ave you?”  
  
Cassian’s not looking at him. That’s another rarity: Cassian is very good at keeping and maintaining eye-contact with others, even when it makes him uncomfortable to do so. Every piece of his body-language suggests humiliation and embarrassment, and K-2SO is starting to regret having been the cause of it.  
  
“Very well. I suppose I’ll see you in the mess hall later.”  
  
Cassian nods, still not looking up.  
  
K-2SO turns to go, but his files on human sexuality are still open in his head and so he says, “You would be better off if you stimulated your penis more, it would provide a much faster-”  
  
“ _Kay!_ ” Cassian growls it with such uncharacteristic ferocity that K-2SO takes a step back.  
  
“Alright, alright! I’m going!”  
  
“ _Thank_ you!” Cassian snaps after him, and if nothing else he’s starting to sound more like himself.  
  
K-2SO shuts the door behind him, tests to make sure the latch is secure, then shakes his head and sets off down the hall. Before he shuts the files down, he notices that sexual activity can be a stress reliever for humans.  
  
“Well, I certainly hope it works,” K-2SO mutters to himself. “He could stand to be a little less irritable for once.”  
  
-End


End file.
